1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of installing a bath or shower-tray against a wall or against two or more walls, in which a seal is provided between the bath or shower-tray edge(s) and the adjacent wall(s) to prevent water getting under the bath or tray; and to a bath when so installed; and to a kit for such an installation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, baths and shower-trays have been mounted on or attached to the floor and are held against the wall by perhaps one or two brackets. A settable rubber or plastics sealant or other sealing element is then run along the edge of the bath or tray to seal the gap between it and the wall. In time, with shrinkage or settlement, or continued slight movement each time the installation is used, the seal tends to crack and open. Also, with walls which are not entirely flat, the gap to be sealed on installation can vary in width quite markedly, making sealing rather difficult.